The Angels
by PhoenixEye10000
Summary: Fionna is the most respected angel in Heaven, also the most adventurous. Earth is being overun by demons, can she persuade a fallen angel to help her? Rubbish summary, i know, rated T because i'm not sure what will happen.
1. The Assignment

**This is my first fanfic guys, so no harsh criticism please, obviously i value constructive citicism, just try not to be to harsh about it please. =D thanks guys!**

**i do not own adventure time our any of the characters, (even though some of them are pretty hot, unfortunatly they are not mine :()**

**thanks guys!**

* * *

Fionna was the most respected, persuasive and charming angel in the kingdom of Light, also known as God's realm. She was summoned by Metatron, God's scribe and right hand angel, "Angel Gumbriel has requested to speak with you." He ushered quietly to the young angel. Fionna nodded and headed to Gumbriel's chambers, poor Gumbriel, he was only called that formally, but due to the fact that he adores bubblegum pink clothing. His fellow subjects have taken to calling him "Gumball" , poor guy.

She mounted the gleaming marble steps to Gumball's private area, he only summoned her on a big occasion, or tragedy.

"Gumball? You requested to speak with me?" she said peering round the door.

"Ah! Fionna you're here!" He turned from his pacing to face the door, he was fully clothed, Fionna remembered the time she caught him changing. It was a mistake never to be repeated. His Face was an expression of calm, but his aura showed concern with stabs of anxiety.

Now, the aura thing should probably be explained. Basically, each Angel has an aura, each aura is different. It shows their mood and reflects their being, varying shades of white, pink, gold, blue and silver. They radiate from angels like light, soft and subtle to bright and sparking, showing their feelings. Auras can also be incredibly annoying, say if you're trying to hide your hatred for someone, unless you can control and manipulate your aura, it would show streaks of black mixed with harsh, unforgiving light. Controlling auras is incredibly difficult to master. Anyway, back to Fionna and Gumball.

"I do wish that you wouldn't call me Gumball" said the pink obsessed angel with a sigh.

"Fionna, I have an assignment for you." Fionna's eyes sparkled

"yes?"

"The spirits from Hell are finding their way up into the world of the living, and eventually up here. Our fallen brother, Lucifer, the devil, seems to be supporting it." Gumball slumped onto a plush candyfloss armchair looking hopeless

"Soon he will find a way to join them and wreak havoc on earth. The angels are powerless to stop it! But, there is one person who might be able to help."

"Go on." She encouraged, inching closer to him.

"A former avenging angel, he fell and now resides on earth. His name is Marshal Lee. He has visited hell and will know about Hell's gate. Hopefully he can close it." He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please, you are the only one brave enough that I know who can go down to earth, let alone do this! Will you accept this assignment?"

"Of course I will!" Fionna said with eagerness "I would do anything to help Heaven and Earth."

* * *

**will carry on if people like it! R&R! **


	2. Preparations

**Here we go guys! thank you so much for the reviews, and for those who favourited this story! i was ecstatic!**

* * *

"There, you look human." Cake the companion said, satisfied with Fionna's clothes. She had been friends with Fionna for a very long time, and was helping her prepare for the mission. Fionna's clothes were a denim miniskirt, blue t-shirt, and a green back pack, her long golden locks were put in a white hat with bunny ears. Gumball put a pink locket on her neck.

"This is a hologram deice, you can use it to speak with me." He said into her ear.

"Your wings will be invisible to all humans, so you can find Marshal Lee and hopefully not end up on an examination table." Cake added. Fionna put on a questioning look.

"Why would they do that?"

"Well, because you're like nothing they've ever seen, either that or they will bow down to you and praise you. But obviously, it is a lot similar just pretending your human" Gumball explained.

"Okay, anything else?" she asked them.

"Oh yes! You can call me for back up! If you are in danger I will come to you." The orange splodged white cat offered. Nodding, Fionna took out a photo from her back pack. It was of a boy around her age, maybe a year or two older, with a thick raven black mop of hair, and dark crimson eyes on a background of greenish, greyish skin. He looked dangerous and criminal, but kind of hot too, _oh my gosh_, Fionna thought, _I just thought that! Oh dear, I'm falling for a traitor._

"So is that him then?" she asked, hoping that they would say no. Gumball sighed,

"Yes, he plays in a band and gambles, typical fallen behaviour." Fionna peered closer at the photo,

"Does he have bite marks on his neck, and fangs?" the young angel asked incredulously.

"Oh right! Yes he does, he had a little incident with a vampire around a millennia ago, gambling probably. Do try and stay on his good side please? It may end badly if you anger him." He warned her. The young angel carefully stored this in her mind.

"Where do I find him?"

"The Devil's Pot, a bar and nightclub. I will tell you where to go. Now, this nightclub doesn't just accommodate humans, it has all sorts, vampires, werewolves, ghosts and enchanted animals, they will see you for who you are, unless you use a glamour. Do you remember how to use them?" Glamours conceal your true form from everyone; to them you just look human. Fionna had a feeling that she would be using them a lot.

"Of course I do. Well, if that's everything, shall we go?" the trio rode Gumball's companion and form of travel, his long black flying horse, Lord Monochromicorn down to the edge of the Kingdom.

"You must go, good luck Fionna, and talk to me when you land" Gumball said to her.

"Ok, thank you." Fionna murmured.

"Come on girl, get going!" Cake exclaimed, Fionna had learned that this was her way of saying farewell. The cat started gesturing for her to get a move on.

"Good bye" Fionna called, Gumball merely smiled anxiously. Fionna spread her white, swan like wings and dived down, out of Heaven.


	3. The Devil

**This chapter seems incredibly long in comparison to the others, but never mind! thanks for the reveiws guys. keep them coming! =D**

* * *

Fionna narrowly avoided landing in a skip, she turned on the holographic pendant, "Well, that was a bumpy ride!" she tried to brush off the feeling of nervousness with a little humour. Gumball just rolled his eyes. Fionna asked,

"So where is The Devil's Pot?" Gumball started giving her directions to the club. She went through many deserted alleys and quiet, dark pavements until she reached a club with pulsing neon lights and thrumming music.

"Oh my…" Fionna stared at the three story building. With LED lights and signs flashing at the front. Of course, this was all new to her; she had only been in heaven. This world felt alien to her. The young girl stumbled into the club, she saw werewolves, howling to the lyrics, goblins at the bar, witches and ghosts on the dance floor. Many other supernatural beings were there as well as many oblivious mortals. All of them were drinking, making out, dancing or gambolling at the many poker tables, or playing pool down the steps in a pool hall. Her blue eyes shifted across the dance floor to the bar where sitting on a stool, beer in hand was the fallen angel, Marshal Lee. His hair was hanging low over his dark eyes. His lips pulled up in a sly smirk, checking out a platinum blonde in a miniskirt, fishnets and black corset on the dance floor. His red eyes swept over the dancers, and landed on her. Fionna's heart pumped at an accelerated speed as he steadily looked at her. After a swift pace, he was standing in front of her. His plaid shirt hung over his lean, yet hard, well-built body. Fionna floundered as he took in her hourglass figure.

"H-hello" she stammered,

"Hello, and might I ask what brings such a fine creature into such a place?" the fallen angel asked flirtatiously, smiled charmingly.

"I erm, n-n-need your help." Fionna stuttered. She could hardly speak properly, what in heaven was wrong with her?!

"Come into my office" bowing slightly at the waist, he led her to the bar.

"Would you like a drink? What would you like?" he offered about to call the bartender.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I need you-"

"Hey, slow down! We only just met! But if you want to take this faster…?" he asked inching closer; it took a second for Fionna to see that he was mocking her. She was beginning to dislike his over-confident attitude.

"I need you to help the angels and close Hell's gate." Explained the girl, she chose to ignore his taunts. He asked,

"And why would I do that?" raising an eyebrow and straightening his back a little.

"Well, because the demons and damned spirits from Hell are rising up into earth, and soon the devil will join them, unless we close that gate!"

"So? Maybe I wouldn't mind, after all, us fallen are called the devil's brood. I was thinking to go join him." As he spoke, she could see his fangs gleaming in the fluorescent light, reminding her to stay on his good side.

"Really, But why?" she asked, completely perplexed. He chuckled.

"Course not! Well I did mean it about not minding him up here, it might bring some life to the place (well, technically death) but earth is boring, it could use some excitement. But joining him? Never." All amusement vanished from his eyes.

"The devil's a bastard and you would be an idiot to join his crew, once you completed your purpose he disposes of you in agonizing and tortuous ways, just to appease his bloodlust! You would have to be out of your mind to choose that." He finished his rant, sighed, and smiled crookedly. _Wow, he's pretty hot, _Fionna inwardly groaned. She wasn't supposed to be getting lured in by good looks and charm! She needed help and information from a traitor, also a gambler, liar, cheat and very likely a hit and run type of guy. She mustn't be attracted to his absurdly good looks, his strong jawline, high cheekbones, deep crimson, almost burgundy eyes that seemed to pull you in… _Gah! Fionna stop it!_

"Few, that's" she swallowed "good. But we really do need your help, if you manage to save heaven and earth, you may be allowed back into God's Realm again, or at least you won't be blacklisted anymore." She was gambolling a little here, she had no idea what the reward would be for him, if there was a reward at all.

"No, that will never happen" his face fell a little. "Sure I'm a fallen angel, but I'm also a vampire. I kill regularly, they will always hate me." Marshal's eyes were full of bitter memories and , once again dark humour. Fionna recalled the little she knew about vampires.

"But can't you just drink shades of red?"

"Well yeah, but it's like just living on tofu, it keeps you strong, but your never, fully satisfied."

"Don't quote Twilight, it's just weird." Fionna sighed and shook her head slightly. The boy laughed.

"Hang on!" he exclaimed, holding his hands out in front of him like he was stopping traffic. "How impolite of me! I haven't introduced myself." He held out his hand, "I am Marshal Lee, former avenging angel and Vampire King, Ruler of the Night 'o' Sphere. And who might you be?" questioned the vampire king, mockingly polite.

"Fionna, Archangel of Heaven." My title sounded depressingly short. He took hold of my hand and brushed his perfect lips across it, sending small shivers of excitement and ecstasy shot through my spine at his proximity.

"If you like, Fionna, you may just call me Marshal Lee, or Marsh, or ML, whatever takes your fancy. May I call you Fi?"

"Umm, yes?" I wasn't thinking straight so said whatever came to mind, at least I didn't say something really awkward like, _when I was younger I used to pick my nose_, or something like that (let's just get this straight, I didn't use to pick my nose okay? Good.)

"Marvellous!" he said, grinning, his fangs, glinting, snow white and needle sharp were in full view.

"If you don't mind me asking," Fi started timidly, shifting nervously on her barstool, "How did you become a vampire?" Marshal Lee chuckled slightly, his ruby eyes seemed eternally full of dark amusement, laughing at things that no one else knew. He began his story.

* * *

**Pretty rubbish place to stop i know, R&R peeps! thanks! =D**


	4. Author note

**Sorry my small group of fans! i know i hvnt updated for a while, but i've hit a writers block, or "chewing gum" as my mum would say. anyways, i sort of have the next chapter but i am a little stuck on where to go now, i would highly appreciate any help! please say what you would all like to happen next. I have a big picture but no small details so i am making it up as i go along. And school gets in the way too. I will try to update soon!**

**:) thanks guys!**


	5. Deals in a Daze

"Well, it all started 1002 years ago, I came across a very weak vampire, I was his only hope of survival. But he was too weak to attack me, so he made a deal, he said,

'Shall we play a game of cards? If you win, you will get the Night 'o' Sphere, and the citizens will recognise you as their leader and bow down to you. If I win, I get your life and soul how does that sound?' I obviously agreed to the slimy git! So we played, I won, he was enraged! But he was a gentleman, supposedly, and wouldn't kill me. I was walking away, lost in my imaginings of a kingdom that worshipped me, he took advantage of my distraction, and then with teeth outstretched he took my blood and mortality, except that I am an angel and am immortal, he didn't take my life, just turned me into a vampire! And that is, some of, my life story!" he looked at me playfully,

"So how about you? I'm guessing that you had the average up bringing as most archangels? You went to school, learned about the Great War in heaven, about the first traitor Lucifer and his band of followers. And very likely read the human poem, 'Paradise Lost',

_The mind is its own place, and in itself_

_Can make a Heav'n of Hell, a Hell of Heav'n._

_What matter where, if I be still the same,_

_And what I should be, all but less than he_

_Whom Thunder hath made greater? Here at least_

_We shall be free; th'Almighty hath not built_

_Here for his envy, will not drive us hence:_

_Here we may reign secure, and in my choice_

_To reign is worth ambition though in Hell:_

_Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heav'n._

The first two and the last line are my favourites, I thought almost exactly those words when I was up there next to Lucifer, just less poetic. Then I was cast out of heaven, dumped, you might say, in Hell. To be honest I didn't really want to be there, so while my leader was outraged and having a bit of a tantrum, I managed to slip out of Hell before God trapped them in there." He sighed, in his eyes there was a spark of something, Fionna wasn't sure if it was excitement or insanity, she sure hoped it was excitement. "Some time after that I became aware of the bible, after that, Paradise Lost. And of course I read them. In the bible it said:

_Then war broke out in heaven; Michael and his angels went forth to _

_Battle with the dragon, and the dragon and his angels fought._

_But they were defeated, and there was no room found_

_for them in heaven any longer._

_And the huge dragon was cast down and out; that age-old serpent, who is called the Devil and Satan, he who is the seducer of all humanity_

_The world over; he was forced out and came down to the earth,_

_And his angels were flung out along with him_

He was looking at nothing in particular, Fionna thought to herself that either, he'd had far too much to drink, or he was a little senile. _I doubt earth will be saved by this lunatic,_ he was still talking, sigh.

"Us fallen don't get very good press do we!" laughing slightly, drinking beer. His eyes shifted to the door which Fionna had heard open; all amusement disappeared from his face.

"Ahh…"He turned to Fionna.

"Let's go somewhere more exciting shall we?" he took her hand swiftly and led her towards the back exit, confused, she turned back and saw standing in the doorway a tall, slim woman, with greyish skin and white hair. She was looking away from them, but Fionna had a feeling that if she saw them it would be bad. Outside it was a fresh and crisp evening. Marshal stood, looking entirely sober and on edge.

"Who was that?" the forever curious Fionna asked.

"Who was who?" Fionna raised an eyebrow, Marshal, realising that his innocence wasn't very convincing, sighed,

"That was Ashley, a wizard who doesn't like me very much" he said chuckling slightly, "I cheated her of her money and I apparently used her, can't see how though. But she has sworn to, if not kill, at least make my life a misery, a little over dramatic if you ask me"

"Right, ok" Fionna replied shaking her head slightly.

"You know what? I like you, and I will help you. Because I am amazing and generous like that" Fionna promptly rolled her eyes at that last part, "on one condition, we get to hang out." He said. Fionna sighed,

"Fine, I will hang out with you."

"You didn't let me finish! Also, sleep together." He smiled, "Your choice, you have me and my help, or not at all" with her mouth agape she glared at him.

"Alright." She huffed, "Just sleeping, no trying anything Marshal. I am deadly serious; I can bring the wrath of heaven down on you if I wished." She was gambolling a little here, she had no idea if she _could_, but she sincerely hoped so. The vampire chuckled.

"Ok then, so, we have a deal?" he held out his hand to her. Grudgingly she took it. Her heart was pounding at the close contact, she was expecting his skin to be cold, quite the opposite, he was about the same body temperature as her. Then quite un-expectantly, he leaned down and closed his mouth on hers. It only lasted a second but Fionna felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. ML laughed a little at the expression on Fionna's face,

"So, will you be crashing at my place tonight?" he asked, the girl just nodded slightly, in a daze. "Let's go." He led her away in the night.


	6. DISCONTINUED

ok, i feel really bad for completely forgetting about this story, for those who liked it, SORRY! but i have decided to give it to anyone who wants it, the first to review can have it and i'll post another note saying who got it so those that want to can carry on reading it. thanks guys, i think i'll just stick to one-shots, (if you like my writing (btw i write my crackfics to make people laugh! not be a brilliant writer! please don't flame when it's not written that well!) i have another account, IncinerationNation, where i shall upload my new stories) thank you all, Glob bless.


	7. Thanks guys!

hello again! wow, i was really surprised at how quick some of you guys were replying! the first to ask to continue it was Glossy-Butter58, so guys please follow their story! :) and Glossy-Butterfly58? maybe could you please maybe say that i came up with it? i would be really happy! :) thanks guys! sorry, i just kinda lost the inspiration and stuff... *feels bad* i'll stick to one-shots for a while! thanks! over and out!


End file.
